Purgatory
Purgatory is the 18th episode of the fifth season of "Third Watch." The episode aired on April 9, 2004. Summary Distraught over losing an appeal to her suspension, Sasha gets into a car accident that claims the life of a young child. Sully and Ty take the L.S.A.T.; tensions flare between the cops and the firefighters when Maritza goes after J.D., the newbie firefighter, who turns out to be an ex-cop who ratted out Maritza's former partner for stealing drug money. Faith and Fred are still at odds over her return to work; Walsh is promoted to lieutenant. Ty watches over a devastated Sasha, who's racked with guilt over the car accident, Doc's shooting spree and the events surrounding the deaths of Tanzi and Nardo. J.D. gives Faith and Bosco some important evidence that he discovered as he put out the fire resulting from Sasha's car accident, which leads the cops to uncovering the basis for the accident and exonerating Sasha Trivia & Notes *Officer Davis is coming late for the exam. Before he sits down next to Sully, he receives a pencil from Sully. As the camera turns, Sully is still holding a pencil in his hand and the teacher is handling out a test sheet for Davis. The camera once a again turns and Sully takes a new pencil out of his shirt. *Kim (Kim Raver) does not appear in this episode. Music *Pink "God Is A DJ" *Everlast "Lonely Road" Quotes :Monroe (during her review): I made a mistake and I am not here to argue that. But Monte Parker stealing my gun was...the man has been a loyal and trusted member of the FDNY, or at least had been. You can ask anyone, not just me. Who could've seen this coming? ---- :Carlos: Oh man. I do not like the looks we're getting. :Levine: What looks? :Carlos: From Billy, DK, all of them. It's like we're guests in our own house again. :Levine: That was Steeper, not those guys. :Carlos: Have they invited us back in yet? :Levine: Yeah. A week ago. :Carlos: What!? No one told me! :Walsh: It was so much funnier watching you freeze your ass off. :Carlos: Oh, nice! Nothing I like more than a good joke at my expense. :DK: Bet your long johns can stand up on their own now, huh? ---- :(While studying for the LSATs) :Davis: Damn Analytical Reasoning. :Sully: More like no rhyme or reasoning. :Davis: I think it's "A." :Sully: I'm gonna go with "C." :Davis: I think it's "D." "D." :Sully: It's "D." :Davis: Nice. :Sully: I think I'm screwed. ---- :Monroe (about the little boy from the accident): What was his name? :Davis: There's no reason to put yourself through that. Don't… :Monroe: This was all my fault. I should at least know his name. ---- :Cruz (to Hart): You son of a bitch. :Hart: What was that? :Cruz: "You son of a bitch." That's what I said… :Bosco: Oh Cruz, come on. :Cruz: I said son of a bitch… :Bosco: Cruz, easy. Come on. :Yokas: What the hell is wrong with you? :Hart: Always a class act, Maritza. :Cruz: Like you don't know, bitch. :Hart: Yeah. :Cruz: Oh, go on. Go back to your fireboys. They know you over there? J.D. Hart people! In the flesh! Officer Hartless of the 5-1, South Bronx. You know the name. Hartless the Rat. Bitch of the Bronx. :Swersky: What the hell's all the yelling!? :Bosco: It's over, Boss. :Cruz: Oh, no. It ain't over. That punk ass ratted out my entire team on some BS case and comes off smelling like he did his civic duty. And then I got these two over here acting all buddy-buddy in my own damn house. ---- :Hart (to Cruz): Hey, Cruz! I don't need you writing smack about me on the firehouse. :Cruz: What are you talking about? :Hart: Don't even bother denying it. :Cruz: Oh, like I would waste one second of my day to write something about your ratty ass. :Hart: When are you gonna give it up, Cruz? :Cruz: When you own up to what you did. :Hart: I told the truth, Maritza. :Cruz: Your version of the truth. :Hart: The only one I know. I wasn't gonna lie for anybody. :Cruz: Not even for Johnny Boy, huh? :Hart: If Johnny couldn't live with what he did, that was his problem. :Cruz: He couldn't live with what you did to him. He couldn't live with the disgrace. He was too proud to go to jail. :Hart: Oh well, he wasn't too proud to steal money though, was he? :(A fight breaks out between FDNY and NYPD) ---- :(During the fight, a cop is about to punch Carlos) :Carlos: Not the face! ---- :Walsh: Swersky, keep Cruz away from my people. :Swersky: Talk to your boy there, Walsh. :Walsh: I intend to. ---- :Monroe (to Davis): Do you believe in God, Ty? :Davis: Uh, wow. Sometimes. :Monroe: I do. More than ever. And he knows me, too. He knows he can always count on me to be the good girl. To do the right thing. But lately, I don't know. I've been leaning into this gray area. I mean, I helped Bosco put a gangster in the ground by playing it a little dirty. And I just thought, you know, maybe he'd understand because I've been good for so long. Maybe he'd just give a sister a pass. And then I hook up with Doc and he takes my gun and he shoots a man. And then yesterday I go for my appeal and I get completely dissed and I'm driving down the street and I'm angry. And then right on cue I crash my car and I kill that little boy. And now you're telling me that this was a setup, that it was an accident that found me that didn't have to happen but it did. God is watching, Ty. And he sees everything and he is letting me know that he knows that I'm bending the rules and he's not happy about it. He's not happy at all. ---- :Faith (to Cruz): Don't put your hand in my face again. :Maritza: Or what? :Faith: Or what? You want some more what? ---- Category:Season Five Category:Episodes